starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac White
|fgcolor= |image=Marauder_SC2_Art1.jpg |imgsize=200px |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |hair= |eyes=Brown |faction= Terran Confederacy :Confederate Marine Corps (formerly) Terran Dominion : Dominion Marine Corps (?—February 6, 2504) Kel-Morian Combine |job=Niner (formerly) :Private (2488—?) Marauder :First sergeant |weight=280 pounds }} Isaac White is a marauder in the Dominion Marine Corps.Neilson, Micky. "Stealing Thunder." (October 20, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Stealing Thunder Accessed 2010-10-20. Biography The Guild Wars White served as a niner in the Confederate Marine Corps during the Guild Wars. He was confident the Confederacy would win as he judged the Kel-Morian approach to war to be too haphazard. During this period he was something of a womanizer. In 2488, on Gamma Dorian, White was called upon to clear a bridge recently abandoned by the enemy. White found and disarmed one mine before, and then signaled the all clear. The second mine activated via digital relay as the mile-long vehicle convoy began crossing. The technician quickly realized his error, but there was no time to defuse the second mine. His warning prevented more lives from being lost when the bridge collapsed. White was charged with negligence; he was acquitted by court-martial but demoted to private. This leniency was granted in part due to the efforts of Zeke Turner, White's sympathetic company commander. Turner believed his subordinate would find a way to atone. White also accepted the criticism of the affected families. Nonetheless, the incident on Gamma Dorian would haunt White for next one and a half decades. Furthermore, his hatred for the Kel-Morians remained. Joining The Dominion With the dissolution of the Terran Confederacy, White leveraged his experience in ordnance disposal to enlist as a marauder in the Dominion Marine Corps. Some aspects of White changed, such as beginning an exclusive relationship with Shila in 2502. She understood White greatly, but despite her urgings, he found himself unable to repress his memories of Gamma Dorian. During this period, Turner was White's commanding officer, but was killed in 2503 while on leave on Bacchus Moon. Commander Rindge, Turner's replacement, and White both hated each other. In 2504, now with the rank of first sergeant, White was aboard the battlecruiser Tahoe, during a successful deep-space escort and security mission. The return journey to Haven and the prospect of leave was interrupted by a distress call by Kel-Morian miners from Chanuk. Chanuk, a mining asteroid orbiting Gantuan VI, was attacked and sabotaged by the Players' Club. Tahoe was the closest force and responded solely to engage the pirates, which had also attacked Dominion holdings. The plight of Kel-Morian miners mattered little to Rindge and White. Chanuk The Dominion marines engaged in micro-gravity. The pirates barricaded themselves in an adit and attempted to deter assault with gauss rifles. White advanced into the tunnel under the cover of marines. Two Punisher grenades demolished the barricade. Trevor Jacobs, a pirate firebat, survived and counter-attacked towards the marauder. White used a boulder as a shield against the Perdition flamethrowers and to push Jacobs into a boarded up vertical shaft. The two grappled and were separated when White was forced to fire another grenade to avoid an impending premature detonation. The explosion flung the marauder into an elevator car; White's suit was damaged, but he was merely knocked out for forty minutes and otherwise unharmed. The remaining pirates were neutralized within ten minutes, and the marines returned to the surface for extraction. White was freed from the elevator by Master Sergeant Sousa shortly after regaining consciousness. The marauder quickly discovered the asteroid was about to be destroyed by a bomb of unstable deuterium charges left by the Players' Club. The pirates had disabled the miners' transport and the Dominion was leaving the miners to die. White deserted to defuse the bomb and finally lay to rest the memories of Gamma Dorian. The bomb was in Deep Core 6, the deepest excavation level; the level had been sealed and abandoned prior to the raid. White rode a stripped down FAFNR that burrowed through a backfilled haulageway into Deep Core 6. A failure in the FAFNR remote piloting system forced the marauder to remove his right ordnance gauntlet and switch to manual with one hand. He arrived in Deep Core 6 with eight minutes left on the countdown. He found the bomb with less than six minutes remaining and proceeded to disarm the charges with one hand; there was no time to remove the left ordnance gauntlet and work with two hands. Jacobs attacked White with less than 40 seconds and one charge remaining. The marauder charged and after a struggle managed to disconnect the firebat's ventilation hose. A kick and the venting hose propelled Jacobs away down the haulageway with five seconds to spare. White retrieved the final charge and threw it after the firebat. The explosion produced a gout of flame that reached the marauder and the other charges, but was insufficient to detonate the disarmed charges. Chanuk was saved, and White survived and achieved his catharsis. All that was left was to wait for the miners to dig him out. References Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Kel-Morian Combine characters Category:Terran marauders